Fatalité
by raito hana
Summary: Il le savait personne ne pouvait fuir sa destiné,pourtant il devait le faire. S'il ne s'éloignait pas de lui,il l'entraînerait dans sa malédiction. Il l'aimait et voulait à tout prix le protéger,peut importe ce qui lui en coûterait.


Un soir je tentais de dormir mais c'était impossible alors au lieu de m'en plaindre j'en ai profité pour pondre un petit OS. Écrit donc alors que j'étais dans les vapes xD

disclamer:Fye et Kuro ne sont pas à moi,et c'est bien dommage.

merci encore à my lovely beta Myrhis,tu es la meilleure :3

et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent!

Bon j'arrête mon discourt digne d'un président qui aurait gagné les élections,bonne lecture!

Leurs destins étaient liés, pourtant, tout ce qu'il désirait était fuir, ne plus jamais croiser son regard afin de ne pas le faire souffrir.

Fye le savait, il le savait lorsqu'il taquinait Kurogane, il en était conscient aussi quand il devenait de plus en plus proche de lui ; mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme brun avait démoli le mur qu'il s'était efforcé d'ériger entre lui et le monde, et ce, sans que le mage ne parvienne à y faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le jeune homme blond avait décidé qu'il prendrait son courage à deux mains, et éviterait Kurogane. C'était la seule solution, tant pis s'il devait essuyer la colère, voire la haine du ninja, cela lui était égal.

Car rien n'était plus important que de préserver celui qu'il aimait.

Le mage n'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole au shinobi de la semaine, celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il n'avait fait aucune réflexion et c'était mieux ainsi. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher et les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, en silence.

La période où Fye embêtait Kurogane pour le rejoindre dans son lit paraissait tellement loin... A cette pensée, le cœur du magicien se serra. Pourtant, il le fallait, il ne pouvait en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le prix qu'il devait payer.

Car il était maudit, et tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par se briser.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe où je vais devoir t'y obliger ? Demanda brusquement le ninja au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Fye le fixa avec un regard le plus neutre possible, avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Kurogane se leva du bout du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, se rapprocha du magicien et le scruta avec insistance.

-Dis-le-moi ! C'est un ordre ! Cria-t-il presque.

-Il n'y a rien.

-Dis-le !

-Il n'y a rien je te dis ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver malgré lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Ne devrait-il pas être content, maintenant, il n'aurait plus à le supporter lui et ses blagues stupides. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps alors que désirait-il de plus?

- Dis-le que tu ne veux plus avoir affaire avec moi parce que tu me hais ! Ce sera plus simple ! Hurla le ninja qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Je te hais pas ! Je t'aime !

Le mage se figea. Etait-il devenu fou ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Kurogane s'était calmé, sans doute horrifié par cette révélation, pensa Fye. Celui-ci tenta de fuir de la chambre mais fut rattrapé par une étreinte puissante.

Le mage resta pétrifié ne comprenant absolument pas la situation. Puis, il tenta de s'échapper tant bien que mal. Il ne devait pas, il s'était juré de s'éloigner, même si son cœur lui suppliait de rester entre ses bras, de ressentir la chaleur rassurante de son corps.

-Kuro, laisse-moi partir…

-Non. Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

-Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais, tu devrais avoir peur de moi, alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ? S'affola Fye. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les arrêter, des larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

Kurogane desserra quelque peu son étreinte afin d'essuyer les larmes de son compagnon.

-Imbécile, il en faut bien plus pour me faire peur. Répondit le ninja avant de caresser les cheveux du mage tendrement.

-Kuro, arrête… Murmura Fye.

Pour toute réponse, Kurogane s'empara de ses lèvres. Fye perdit le sens des réalités, ce moment semblait tellement irréel qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de repousser le ninja, tout était trop parfait pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Kurogane finit par interrompre leur baiser et reprit la parole en regardant le mage dans les yeux.

-Fye, je me fous des raisons qui te poussent à me fuir, tu n'y arriveras pas. Quoi qu'il adviendra, je serai toujours là pour toi, et ce, même si tu devais me haïr, même si je devais en mourir.

Fye était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais fut bâillonné par la main du ninja.

-Je t'aime baka.

Après avoir dit ces mots, Kurogane s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du magicien.

Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer, à s'aimer, et cela Fye ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Car personne ne pouvait lutter contre la fatalité.

Fin


End file.
